


[HANDLE]

by electroheartx



Series: “Rose” RM500 #928 574 624 [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, OCs - Freeform, RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electroheartx/pseuds/electroheartx
Summary: 01000001 00100000 01110010 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01101100 01101111 01110111 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110





	[HANDLE]

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a post-machine Connor ending AU featuring original characters.]

You don’t have a name. 

Did you ever have one?

You don’t remember.

But in the throes of living moment to moment, flash to new flash to new flash, one word stands out. You’d recognize a pattern, if you could recognize patterns. But you don’t remember.

In one side and out the other, you flow like water, one idea to the next. Nothing ever sticks, nothing ever stays. You call yourself River. You think it’s funny and clever. Then you forget again. Until someone asks, then you think of a brilliant name. River. You think it’s funny and clever. But you don’t remember.

Your hair is. Long? Short? Hair. It’s in your face, so you find a knife in your pocket and then it isn’t in your face. Your hair is short. People ask you what you’re doing and you never know. You gravitate toward water a lot, people tell you. They’ve seen you there before, people tell you, but that can’t be possible, you’ve never been there before. You don’t remember. Where are you and why are you here? Oh, look at that beautiful water. You like this. You want to be like that water. You think you’ll call yourself River.

And there are bad people. They try to kill you, try to kill others, but you are more clever, you find a knife in your pocket and use it against them. You find the places where they bleed the most and open them up. The way you fight is nice, light, rippling. You let the big ones carry themselves away and then you wind yourself around their strength and strike. There’s a word that matches the image in your mind. It looks like the places where they bleed the most. You think you’ll call yourself River.

There’s a knife in your hand, it flickers in rainbow colors. Someone asks why you’re crying. You don’t remember. There’s water in the sky. Blood on your hands. Water and blood, in rivulets on your skin. There’s a word that matches this image. So many colors. Someone is thanking you, trying to touch you, asking your name. You don’t like this. There is a knife in your hand. You brandish it and shimmer away into the mist. There’s a word that matches this image. You think it’s clever, and maybe a little funny.

You don’t have a name. 

Did you ever have one?

You don’t remember.

You think you’ll call yourself River.


End file.
